Valentine Chocolates
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Curtis and Erik are friends, some very peculiar friends if you take into account that Erik is 11 and Curtis is 18. Valentine's Day is approaching and some comment made by Erik can lead to a sweet conclusion. Dedicated especially to Ariel-chan!


Hello friends of fanfiction, here they come with a little story that may well having recorded for February 14, well, I did not do because there is still a lot and I want to dedicate it to a friend in particular:

Ariel-chan! Or better known as Merrypsimon! This is for you!

She was the one who inspired me to write about this couple, and if I'm honest, also encouraged me to throw more forward to my stories, if any of you ever read his fanfic "Stay with me" will know what I mean.

They are also dedicated to all who enjoy this kind of fics.

Just remind you, my readers, if you do not like yaoi do not read. Here we go with this little Curtrik!

_**Valentine**__**Chocolates**_

Erik X was a child, a lonely child something worth mentioning, but I had a friend, a peculiar friend and something greater than himself, that was Curtis Rx or Mr. Curtis, as Erik liked to call him.

They met by accident one day when Erik was lost and ended up in the isolated house of Curtis. There he met the man of eccentrics outfits and appeared to be having a tea party alone.

Erik reminded him the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland, a character that he really liked. That encouraged him to approach, feeling like the little Alice.

Curtis initially stunned, watching the little boy with black hair, but he smiled finding it very nice. He invited him to have tea with him, accentuating the feeling Lewis Carroll tale.

They had a good time having a lively conversation (although without much sense). Curtis seemed to have a fascination with dark creatures, tales of terror and all that is out of the ordinary.

Erik found that very nice and even attractive, was the kind of thing he liked to hear but nobody told him. From that day Erik and Curtis became best friends, and they looked almost daily.

The greatest loved very much the child, "Sometimes too much" was said quite often, usually when was surprised himself watching him very intently or when he suddenly had the thought that Erik's dark brown eyes were beautiful.

"I should not think like that of a child, a child younger than me," scolded himself, but he couldn't avoid falling enchanted with cute little boy expressions of the little Erik and their other gestures.

On the other hand, Erick did not deal with as many problems because yet reached to understand love, at least not within the scope of that love this or that person was frowned upon.

He just knew he really loved Mr. Curtis, I could not wait to see the time and he loved to see him smile, especially if he smiled at him.

Time passed and they already knew enough. Curtis was trying to put aside their feelings and Erik still ignorant of something so complicated.

Until one day ...

- How did it go at school - Curtis asked kindly as he served a cup of tea a child.

-Well, today we have done something very interesting- answered Erik excited.

- Really? And what was so interesting - wanted to know the older, pouring sugar to tea.

-Today the teacher taught us as we make chocolates for Valentine-I explain the little boy with singular joy.

The spoon that he held almost slips when he heard that. In some deep place in her heart ached to think that Erik would give chocolates to someone else, possibly a girl he liked, as it should be.

- R-Really? Sou-unds fun- Curtis exclaimed trying it controlled.

But Erik noticed that something was wrong with his friend and then questioned:

-Mr. Curtis is something wrong?

- What? No! I just ... uh ... just- he stammered trying to invent an excuse.

-I know there's something wrong, 'Erik said firmly but worried tone.

Curtis sighed rendered if the child had realized it was better to tell him or would not surrender until find out.

-It's just that… never given me Valentine chocolates- the man said.

That was not a lie but it was not the truth. But it was not as if to explain to the child how her situation was compromised.

Erik looked puzzled. Well, I had heard a couple of girls say you married the person to whom you gave the chocolates, so that explained why Mr. Curtis was not married. Yet he could not help feeling sorry for her friend.

-Oh, I see-he muttered.

The rest of the afternoon was spent very quiet.

The next afternoon, Erik way to the house of Curtis as always, only this time he was very excited and a little nervous but did not know why.

He squeezed a little the heart shaped box remembering what the teacher had said: "When you give them to that special person you look into his eyes and wish with all your heart..."

-"…that he like"- Curtis thought made a jumble of feelings watching the pair of roses- "Technically Valentine is also a day of friendship and give to him a gift is not bad" - was said trying to calm down.

That he heard someone coming down the road and saw the small black-haired boy.

- "Oh, God" - he thought swallowed noisily.

It was the first time since he knew that he dared to give a gift on that particular date, he felt he was letting his feelings very uncovered.

-Good afternoon, Mr. Curtis, - Erik greeting, hiding the box behind his back.

-Good afternoon, Little Erik- Curtis corresponded putting the flowers on one side, hiding them.

The boy hesitated a moment before taking a deep breath and extend the box to his friend.

-H-Happy Valentine's Day, Mr. Curtis, - he said not knowing why his heart beat faster.

Curtis gasped, could not believe his eyes and ears. Furtively pinch his leg to make sure he was not dreaming, and finding that isn't he hastened to take the box.

-I made it myself - Erik said ashamed.

Curtis opened the box carefully, almost as if it would break, and took a chocolate. Only then did he notice the look on him.

Erik looked at him so intensely that could make him more nervous than he already was and he felt a tingle in the stomach.

-Why you looking at me like that? - he asked.

-I'm wishing with all my heart that you like it- responded Erik, always sincere.

Curtis blushed violently and felt his blood boil, concentrated on his face.

-Why not prove it? - Erik encouraged him with a smile.

Curtis ate chocolate, slowly tasting it.

-Delicious-said with delight, making Erik's smile widen- By the way I too have a gift for you-he said handing him the flowers.

-How did it? -the little child asked astonished receiving them-I thought the black roses only existed in fairy tales- he exclaimed in amazement.

-I am a good gardener-Curtis said proudly I was inspired by your hair-he said turning to blush.

-Thank you, Mr. Curtis! - Erik said.

Erik looked as happy and Curtis could not help saying:

- E-Erik?- called- I have to ask you something.

- Yes? - the child replied curious by his tone.

-Now that you give me the chocolates ... and I give you the flowers ... - started somewhat uncertainly- … let me know, will you marry me? - he released with all red face.

-But that's when you grow up- Erik replied with crimson on his cheeks.

-I do not care, I'll wait as long as necessary- Curtis told him.

The boy thought for a second, he liked Mr. Curtis so he saw no problem.

-Okay- he accepted- I marry you, Mr. Curtis.

Curtis nearly jumped out of his seat the moment he got the affirmative; he took Erik in his arms and began to dance with him, repeating "He said yes, he said yes!"

The dance was abruptly cut off when, on an impulse, Erik gave him an innocent kiss on the lips, Curtis almost fainted.

Maybe they were not as common in the world but they made a cute couple.

END

Well, what I just left? It's the first time I write of this couple and even more, this is the first time I write a fic in English so forgive me if there are any inconsistencies or errors.

I appreciate your comments and many have given him a chance to this story! See you next time!

A big hug to my friend Ariel-chan! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
